AHHH! Kindergarten
by shandapanda
Summary: Every one is in kindergarten together Will Kikyou survive teaching this hyper class? Can she stop Inuyasha from killing Kouga? Will you read this story? If so will you submit a reveiw? Many questions need answering!
1. Meet the group uh again

Ok every one... in this fan fiction Kikyou is the teacher. (Sorry Kikyou haters...) I don't hate Kikyou, thought I'd let you know. I don't see why every one hates her so much... 0_o Yeah she's constantly trying to kill the main characters but... If there were no Kikyou... would Inuyasha the series still be Inuyasha? Well anyways... Kikyou=teacher, gang=students. So they're all going to be the same age through out my entire story well except Kikyou...and the gang is in kindergarten. Ok uh... Got it? Here we go!  
  
Kikyou: settle down class... CLASS! 0_o  
  
Class: sorry miss Kikyou! ^_^  
  
Kikyou: Well today were going to learn about colors! ^_^  
  
Class: Yay! ^_^  
  
Kagome: *raises hand* ^_^  
  
Kikyou: Yes Kagome? ^-^  
  
Kagome: Miss Kikyou, did you know that red and green mixed to together make brown? ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: Hey... brown is the same color as... ^_^  
  
Class: Inuyasha! @-@  
  
Inuyasha: I was going to say the same color as Kouga's clothing! But then again...brown the same color as...  
  
Class: Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: I wasn't going to say anything wrong! 0_0  
  
Kikyou: Don't worry Inuyasha; we didn't think you would say anything wrong. Isn't that right class? ^_^  
  
Class: Uh... Sure... @_@  
  
Kikyou: Does any one else know anything about colors? Anyone? *-*  
  
Kouga: Brown is the same color as Kagome's eyes... *Looks distantly into them* ^_^  
  
Kagome: *Gives Kouga a strange look...* o_o  
  
Inuyasha: STAY AWAY FROM HER! *Attempts to strangle Kouga* ~_~  
  
Kikyou: *closes eyes and continues to talk* Hey stop fighting now. I might have to divide you guys... *opens eyes* Hey Inuyasha get off of Kouga! *Pulls them apart* Inuyasha go sit in the corner and think about what you just did... *points to corner* 0_0  
  
Inuyasha: FINE! *Sits in corner with arms crossed and pouts* (-_-)  
  
Kouga: Your so pretty Kagome *grabs her hand*. ^_^  
  
Sesshomaru: *Rolls eyes* Oh no... not again... 0_o;;  
  
Kagome: *shakes hand vigorously with no prevail* Uh... *raised hand with Kouga's hand attached* 0_o  
  
Kikyou: Yes Kagome? ^_^  
  
Kagome: Does he have to hold my hand? *-*  
  
Kikyou: Do you want a time out too Kouga? =_=  
  
Kouga: No ma'am! I couldn't stand being away from Kagome that long! *Moves closer to Kagome* ^-^  
  
Kagome: *Moves farther away from Kouga* -_-  
  
Kikyou: Does any one have anything to say that has to do with colors? No? Well then lets do the work sheet! *Hands them out* ^_^ pick a partner!  
  
Kouga: would you like some help Kagome? ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: Sorry Kouga, she's my partner! *Grabs Kagome's arm and growls*  
  
Kagome: uh... that's ok I'm going to work with Sango.... Uh... over there *runs off* o_o Sango please be my partner!  
  
Sango: Sorry Kagome, I'm a partner with Miroku.  
  
Miroku: My Sango! *Latches onto arm*  
  
Kagome: uh... ok then... Sango I don't want to go back their look!  
  
Sango: well whom are you going to choose? Kouga or Inuyasha?  
  
Sesshomaru: *yawn*  
  
Kagome: Hey Sesshomaru? *Smiles sweetly*  
  
Sesshomaru: What? *Looks suspiciously at her*  
  
Kagome: Would you be my partner? ^_^  
  
Sesshomaru: *yawn* Uh... sure. -_-  
  
Kagome: YAY! I don't have to choose between Inuyasha and Kouga! ^_^ *Looks over to see how there doing... all that is seen is a dust cloud* o-o;; Oh boy....  
  
Kikyou: Well every one has a partner... except you two... you can work together. *Hands out crayons and paints for them to color and experiment with. *  
  
Inuyasha: *Looks at Kagome.*  
  
Kouga: *Looks at Kagome.* sigh *Gets clonked over the head by Inuyasha for doing so*  
  
Inuyasha: It's all you fault!!! *Jumps on Kouga and strangles him... again. * -  
  
Kouga: *makes choking sounds* x_0  
  
Kagome: Thank goodness I'm not over there! Thanks Sesshy. ^_^  
  
Sesshomaru: ...What did you call me? `-`  
  
Kagome: Uh... nothing... heh... ^_^  
  
Kikyou: Inuyasha get off of him! To the corner with you!  
  
Inuyasha: not again! *Mumble mumble*  
  
Miroku: My Sango! *Rubs head against her shoulder*  
  
Sango: uh... sure...  
  
Inuyasha: *mumble mumble*  
  
Kouga: I feel so alone! *_*  
  
Kagome: I'm not involved! ^_^  
  
Sesshomaru: Well... what ever.... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well how did you like it so far? Cute eh? ^_^ Well please review its only my second story! I'm a devoted writer I'll be writing until the end! Well if you like this you got to like Dragon Ball Z ^_^ if you do I have another story going! Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed it! 


	2. Knock Knock!

Well I have nothing to do I might as well write the next chapter ^_^ slowly new people will be added just to let you know ~_^. Well hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember... reviews!!! I really don't get the people who threaten to not write the next chapter unless they have a certain amount of reviews... no offence to those people. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kikyou: ok settle down now class!  
  
Inuyasha: can I leave this corner now?  
  
Kikyou: uh... sure. Do you know why you were sent there?  
  
Inuyasha: hmmm... was it cause Kouga was choking too loudly?  
  
Kikyou: well um sort of... it's not nice to strangle your fellow classmates.  
  
Inuyasha: so you want me to...  
  
Kikyou: I want you to apologize to Kouga.  
  
Inuyasha: do I have to?  
  
Kikyou: yes...  
  
Inuyasha: Well I'm going back to the corner now!  
  
Kikyou: Get back here....  
  
Inuyasha: but...but I like the corner Miss Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou: I'm sure you do and you can go back there as soon as you apologize to Kouga.  
  
Inuyasha: Uhh...  
  
Knock Knock!!!  
  
Kikyou: *runs to door* hello, oh hi Kaede!  
  
Kaede: Hello I have a new student for your class.  
  
Kikyou: Oh hello there and what's your name? *Bends down*  
  
Kaede: this young man's name is Naraku. He's a bit of a wild one...  
  
Kikyou: no problem little sis I got it covered.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm heading back to my corner now! Kikyou: Ok... Kouga you can have Naraku as your partner!  
  
Kouga: I feel less lonely now! ^_^  
  
Naraku: *sits down beside Kouga* Uh... Hi...  
  
Kouga: You're my new friend! Uh...my other keeps getting sent to the corner.  
  
Naraku: uh...ok that's nice...  
  
Kagome: Hi, my name is Kagome and my partner's name is Sesshomaru. The two over there at that table are Miroku and Sango.  
  
Miroku: Mine!!! She's my Sango!  
  
Kagome: And the angry one in the corner is Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: I CAN HEAR YOU!  
  
Kagome: THEN SAY HI!  
  
Inuyasha: What if I don't wanna?  
  
Kagome: Then you miss out on having a new friend!  
  
Inuyasha: Hmph!  
  
Kikyou: Inuyasha you can return to your seat. You three can share your stuff right?  
  
Kouga: Of course!  
  
Naraku: uh... sure.  
  
Inuyasha: as long as they don't hog them all!  
  
Kikyou: then were set?  
  
Class: Yes!  
  
Kikyou: Alright one person from each table go and get a small cup and put in a little bit of water to clean your brush.  
  
Sango: I'll go and get it.  
  
Miroku: DON'T LEAVE ME!  
  
Sango: ...I'm just going over to the sink.  
  
Miroku: well then I'll go with you! ^_^  
  
Sesshomaru: *yawn*  
  
Kagome: I guess that means I'll go and get it! ^_^  
  
The third table watched Kagome get up...  
  
Kouga: I'LL GO GET IT!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: NO WAY! I'M GETTING THE WATER! *Pushes Kouga over and runs for the sink*  
  
Naraku: Oh here you go Kagome... that is your name right?  
  
Kagome: Yes. ^_^ And thanks for the help!  
  
Inuyasha: *twitch* what do you think your doing? *Twitch*  
  
Naraku: She couldn't hold the tap 'on' and hold the cup at the same time... um... did I do something wrong?  
  
Inuyasha: *twitch* heh... no I guess you didn't do anything wrong *twitch* 'don't hurt him he's new... don't hurt him he's new...' *took deep breaths...ears still twitching... *  
  
Kikyou: *hands out paper to every one* go ahead... test what colors you can make by mixing them. ^_^  
  
Kagome: Sesshy! Look! I made purple!!  
  
Sesshomaru: ....again...  
  
Kagome: huh? What again?  
  
Sesshomaru: That name... what was it?  
  
Kagome: uh...Sesshy? Heh... Its just a nick name ^_~  
  
Sesshomaru: ok.... but...uh... you're the only one aloud to call me that though! Ok?  
  
Kagome: Don't worry... Shesshy ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: ...she never gave me a nickname... -_-  
  
Kouga: Huh? What are you mumbling about?  
  
Inuyasha: Nothing... *puts his head down and thinks* 'but I've known her longer than Sesshomaru has'.  
  
Naraku: I smell jealousy...  
  
Inuyasha: *jumps up* what are you talking about? *Twitch*  
  
Naraku: your jealous...that's all...  
  
Inuyasha: AM NOT! Who is there in this room to be jealous of? *Glances at Sesshomaru who, at the time was laughing with Kagome*  
  
Naraku: That person over there... What was his name? Sesshomaru? Yes that's it.  
  
Inuyasha: *its down and pretends to not hear Naraku* I don't know what your talking about...*dips the brush into the red paint and makes a heart*  
  
Kagome:*standing behind Inuyasha* wow Inuyasha... you are a really good artist. The heart is really pretty! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: *Blush* Uh... gee thanks Kagome.  
  
Naraku: Well I see a lot more fights to come...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I think you know were this is going... and its not even recess yet! Well tell me what you think in your reviews! Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Bubbye and expect the next chapter to be here quick!  
  
Uh sorry about the mix up there people! ^_^ Thank you for telling me about the mix up or else it never would have been fixed!!! Thank you it wont happen again ^_^ and Thanks again you guys are great!!! 


	3. NO MINE!

All right sorry folks... I never realized I did that... sorry about the mix up... well glad you liked the first chapter can't wait till you read the second chapter^_^. Uh... and this chapter too! ^_^ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kouga: Hey Kagome what do you think of my drawing??? *Holds up drawing*  
  
Kagome: uh... that's nice Kouga... *Smiles*  
  
Kouga: *leans over and whispers to Naraku* She she... she likes my drawing!!!  
  
Naraku: *rolls eyes* you idiot...  
  
Kagome: Um... I'm going to go back to my table now! ^_^ Bye Inuyasha, Naraku, uh... Kouga.  
  
Kikyou: All right class! ^_^ Now if you take your crayon and draw something nice on your paper, you can paint over it and just see what happens!  
  
Class: *Draws with crayons on paper* Now what Miss Kikyou?  
  
Kikyou: Now go over the crayon with any color paint.  
  
Class: *Dips paint brush in paint, paints over crayon, and looks at there drawings in awe*  
  
Sango: *raise hand* Why didn't the paint cover the crayon?  
  
Miroku: The paint would not dare cover your beautiful drawing! Especially when I'm around to protect you! *Grabs Sango's hand* I'll always be there to protect you!  
  
Sango: *Pulls hand away* Uh... yeah um... anyways...  
  
Kikyou: Well Sango, that's because crayons are made out of wax, so they're for like an umbrella when it rains.  
  
Sango: Oh I see. Thank you Miss Kikyou!  
  
Kagome: Oh wow! Sesshy look!  
  
Sesshomaru: *looks at Kagome's drawing* that's very pretty Kagome *smiles*  
  
Inuyasha: She could of asked me... *grumble*  
  
Kouga: Why do you keep talking to yourself? *Scratches head*  
  
Naraku: *sigh* he's so naïve... *shakes head*  
  
Inuyasha: *grabs the black crayon and draws Kagome* sigh.  
  
Kouga: Hey Inuyasha can I borrow that black crayon?  
  
Inuyasha: *growl* get your own!  
  
Kouga: But... theirs only one per table...  
  
Inuyasha: What do you need it for anyways?  
  
Kouga: I wanted to finish off Kagome by coloring her hair. Because I wanted to color Kagome's hair black, because her hair is black...  
  
Inuyasha: 'so he wants to have a competition does he?' We'll both draw Kagome, and who ever does a better drawing is decided by Kagome her self!  
  
Kouga: All I wanted was the black crayon... but all right... you're on!  
  
Naraku: I feel left out... I'm in!  
  
Inuyasha: uh...all right! We have 5 minutes!  
  
The three drew their hearts out in those five minutes!  
  
Inuyasha: Done!  
  
Inuyasha's drawing came out with Kagome drawn in black with little hearts all around her. This drawing had a red background.  
  
Kouga: I'm finished!  
  
Kouga's drawing had Kagome drawn in red, black and green. She had a yellow background.  
  
Naraku: um... here...  
  
Naraku's drawing had Kagome drawn in purple with swirls around here. It had an orange background.  
  
The three ran over to Kagome and asked her to pick the best one.  
  
Kagome: I...I'm supposed to choose just one?  
  
Inuyasha: mines the best right?  
  
Kouga: I have more colors!  
  
Naraku: Uh...I'm just bored.  
  
Kagome: Um... they're all great really!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah yeah sure... but which one is Better???  
  
Naraku: You don't have to choose mine... really you don't I don't even care... I'm just bored!  
  
Kouga: Pick mine!  
  
Inuyasha: *pushes Kouga over* no pick mine!  
  
Kagome: I pick... Naraku's!  
  
Naraku: I said not to pick mine!  
  
Inuyasha: Wha... You heard him! You can pick mine!  
  
Kouga: orww wwou cwwan pwwick mwwine!  
  
Inuyasha: What?  
  
Kouga: orww wwou cwwan pwwick mwwine!  
  
Kagome: Uh... Inuyasha... you're standing on him...  
  
Inuyasha: heh... I am? Ohhhh I am! I'm sorry Kouga *snicker*  
  
Kagome: that's ok Naraku I like your drawing of me... Umm... why are you guys drawing me anyways?  
  
Inuyasha: No reason... *nervous smile*  
  
Kouga: Inuyasha challenged me and Naraku to *gets choked*  
  
Inuyasha: heh... I said! No reason!  
  
Kouga: *Makes choking noises*  
  
Kikyou: Why wont you ever leave that poor Kouga alone Inuyasha? Off to the...  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah yeah... I know *mimics Kikyou* Inuyasha... you get over to that corner! Don't worry I'm going... gees...  
  
Miroku: Isn't this a pretty picture Sango? *Holds up a picture he drew of Sango*  
  
Sango: I never knew you were such a talented artist!  
  
Miroku: It's easy when you have such inspiration!  
  
Sango: *blush* Uh... thank you Miroku. *Smile*  
  
Inuyasha: Why didn't she choose mine? *Sits and mopes*  
  
Kouga: *starts another drawing* La la la...  
  
Sesshomaru: What do you think Kagome? *Shows her a picture of the sun*  
  
Kagome: It's so pretty!  
  
Inuyasha: I want to be at that table! *Whaaa...*  
  
Kikyou: Ok everyone bring your drawings up front to let them dry!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you think? I cant wait till to do the next chapter... again... sorry about the mix up... it wont happen again ^_^ didn't mean to make you confused! 


	4. Just me and her

I'm glad you guys like my story! ^_^ I didn't think you guys would like my story that much! But I'm glad you do! Don't worry you wont have to hunt me down I love writing! Thank you all for the support it makes want to write even more ^_^! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyou: wow class! These are such beautiful drawings!!! Look at the beautiful colors! And guys, these drawings are beautiful! These are great color choices!  
  
Inuyasha: Not good enough for Kagome... She had to go and choose what ever his name is... Naraku... that's the guy's name... It's just not fair!  
  
Everyone looks at Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT? 'Oops did I say that out loud?'  
  
Kikyou: Umm... ya... well I'm going to hang the drawings up out side for everyone to see and admire! Isn't that great?  
  
Kagome: Can I help you hang them up?  
  
Inuyasha: 'oh this is my chance!' I want to help too!!!  
  
Kikyou: ok you both can help!  
  
Inuyasha: YES!!!  
  
Kagome: I'll go get the drawings from the drying rack.  
  
Kikyou: Thank you Kagome that would be very helpful! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: I'll get the tape!  
  
Kikyou: wow you're being helpful today Inuyasha!  
  
Naraku: Yes he is! *Laugh* I wonder why... *smiles at Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: *glares at Naraku* yeah... what of it?  
  
Kouga: I want to help to!  
  
Inuyasha: NO!  
  
Kikyou: That's not nice Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha: Uh... I mean that's ok Kouga... Kagome and I can handle it...  
  
Kikyou: that's a very nice way of putting it Inuyasha.  
  
Kouga: Oh... well ok then ^_^  
  
Kikyou: that was very mature of you Kouga!  
  
Kouga: ok sure... but what can we do while there gone doing that?  
  
Sesshomaru: Lets have naptime!  
  
Miroku: It doesn't matter what we do as long as I'm with my Sango... ^-^ *sigh*  
  
Sango: lets.... Uh... I don't care...  
  
Kouga: lets play out side!  
  
Naraku: lets have a story time!  
  
Kikyou: I agree! Lets have a story! Now what story do you children want to hear?  
  
Sesshomaru: The sleeping beauty! *Yawn*  
  
Kouga: Marry had a little lamb!!! It's so cute!  
  
Sango: I like the little mermaid!  
  
Miroku: What ever Sango says! ^_^  
  
Naraku: Sure. The little mermaid sounds good! Sango, that was a very good choice!  
  
Miroku: MY SANGO!!! You stay away from her... I have my eye on you. *Points finger at Naraku and slowly walks away...*  
  
Naraku: -_-;; anyways...  
  
Kikyou: every one go to the reading area while I go and get the book!  
  
Class: Ya!  
  
Miroku: I'll sit by Sango!  
  
Sango: ... There's no ware else to sit...  
  
Sesshomaru: *curls up into a little ball on the floor* perfect...^_^ I love story time! It's the only time I can get some sleep time...  
  
Kouga: C'mon Naraku! We have to get the best spot! Right in the middle! ^_^  
  
Naraku: ok. Lets go...  
  
Outside...  
  
Kagome: Hurry up Inuyasha! I think their having story time! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: Don't worry Kagome... Isn't it nice outside?  
  
Kagome: Ya it is Inuyasha... *smile*  
  
Inuyasha: uh... heh... ^_^ *blush*  
  
Kagome: wow I never got a good look at you picture Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: Do you really think its good?  
  
Kagome: of course! It's so pretty! I love it!  
  
Inuyasha: *Big smile* really? Well you can have it if you want...  
  
Kagome: I can? Really?  
  
Inuyasha: you like that much so sure!  
  
Kagome: Yay!  
  
Inuyasha: *blush* well uh... we should get started hanging these up...  
  
Kagome: ya um..  
  
They both reach for the tape...  
  
Kagome: oh... sorry  
  
Inuyasha: *as red as a tomato* that's ok you can take the tape!  
  
Kagome: *hands the tape to Inuyasha* that's ok... here you go ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: thanks *grabs tape*  
  
Kagome: well lets get started!  
  
Inuyasha: ya lets... ^-^  
  
In side...  
  
Sesshomaru: *sleeping*  
  
Kouga: Ya! This story is so cool! I want to be a mermaid!  
  
Naraku: Mermaids are girls you idiot! *whacks Kouga over the head*  
  
Kikyou: *ignores the whack and keeps reading*  
  
Kouga: OWW!  
  
Miroku: I love story time... you can sit as close as you want to anyone!  
  
Sango: This is my favorite story!  
  
Kikyou: And then they lived happily ever after the end!  
  
Class: nooo its over!  
  
Kikyou: Naptime! I'll go and get Inuyasha and Kagome!  
  
Sesshomaru: FINALLY! My favorite time of day... Naptime!  
  
Kikyou: Come back inside you two... wow you guys did an awesome job you guys!  
  
Kagome: we did with teamwork! *Grabs Inuyasha's arm*  
  
Inuyasha: *blush* Yup!  
  
Kikyou: you guys work well together! Well its naptime so you better get inside!  
  
Kagome: Ok! Lets go Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: ya. *Smile*  
  
Kagome: Hey Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: ya?  
  
Kagome: are we best friends?  
  
Inuyasha: I guess so.  
  
Kagome: I'm glad we are.  
  
Inuyasha: me too. *Smile*  
  
Inuyasha couldn't sleep through out naptime. All he could think about was Kagome. Her smile, her laugh, and Kagome's good nature. The best thing was... there friends... wait... there better than that. There best friends!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you like it so far! ^_^ I just love writing now! I'm sorry if I cant get chapters out that quick any more I just started 4th term and I have French and English... so this might slow down my writing... sorry but I thought I better tell you! Thanks for reading my story and I will keep it up!  
  
P.S.  
  
Thought I'd let you people know... I'm a girl!!!  
  
Thanks^_^ 


	5. Lets go!

Sorry for taking so long on continuing the story... I've been having a lot of homework... If it was my choice I would never have homework ^_^! But its not... =_=.... Well I hope you like it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyou slowly walked around the room...  
  
Kikyou: they look so innocent... when there asleep... =_= *walks over to Kouga* Hey sleepy head its time to wake up!  
  
Kouga: five more minutes' mommy...  
  
Kikyou: ...Mommy? 0_o  
  
Kouga: *opens eyes* YOUR NOT MY MOMMY!!! *Looks around the room franticly* Where's my mommy?!?! *Starts to bawl his eyes out*  
  
Kagome: *wakes up* what's happening... *rubs eyes and sees Kouga rolling on the floor having a fit* uh.... Miss Kikyou what's wrong with Kouga?  
  
Kikyou: I think he wants his mom...  
  
Kouga: MOMMY!!! Whaa!!!  
  
Every one wakes up...  
  
Naraku: *sits up... sees what's happening and rolls over*  
  
Inuyasha: What's that horrible noise??? *Covers head with pillow*  
  
Shessomaru: *still sleeping* ZzZzZz...  
  
Sango: Wha?  
  
Miroku: My Sango finally awakes! *Grabs her arm*  
  
Sango: Huh? *looks at her arm* Miroku?  
  
Miroku: Yes it is I!  
  
Sango: ...Could you get off my arm?  
  
Miroku: *pout* do you really want me to?  
  
Sango: It would be nice...  
  
Miroku: I don't wanna!  
  
Sango: I'm loosing blood circulation...  
  
Miroku: Oh... *lets go* I didn't know I was hurting you... I'm sorry... *gives Sango a big hug*  
  
Sango: *mouths* I can't breath!  
  
Miroku: What?  
  
Sango: *mouths* CAN'T BREATH!  
  
Miroku: ...tambourines? But we don't have music today... *lets go to scratch his head*  
  
Sango: *Gasp* Air! ^_^  
  
Miroku: Music class is tomorrow Sango...  
  
Sango: ...uh yeah...ok  
  
Inuyasha: make it stop! *Curls into a ball*  
  
Naraku: *rolls eyes*  
  
Kouga: Where's my mommy!?!?!  
  
Inuyasha: *walks over to Kouga*  
  
Kouga: Inuyasha I cant find my mommy!!!  
  
Inuyasha: SHUT UP! *Walks Kouga over the head knocking him unconscious...*  
  
Kikyou: *Phew!* I mean... Inuyasha to the corner with you!  
  
Inuyasha: *smiles* I don't care anymore now that its quiet!  
  
Kagome: Miss Kikyou...  
  
Kikyou: Yes Kagome,  
  
Kagome: Do you think we can go out side?  
  
Kikyou: I think that's a lovely idea! Class lets go out side!  
  
Sango: Yay!  
  
Miroku: *does what Sango does* Yay!  
  
Sesshomaru: *snore*  
  
Kagome: *grabs his tail* Lets go! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: *walks over to Kouga's lifeless body* Uh... sorry just you wouldn't shut up... Can I go out side now?  
  
Kikyou: go ahead... =_=  
  
Inuyasha: Yay! *Jumps over Kouga and heads for the door*  
  
Every one fallows Inuyasha out side...  
  
Outside there is a swing set, a sand box, a slide and a jungle gym.  
  
Kagome: *still dragging Sesshomaru* Lets go on the slides!  
  
Sesshomaru: *yawn* were am I?  
  
Kagome: *on top of the slide already* C'mon! ^_^ *Goes down the slide with Sesshomaru behind her* Wheee!  
  
Sesshomaru: AHHH!!! *holds onto Kagome*  
  
Kagome: Yay! That was fun! Lets go again!  
  
Sesshomaru: *still holding on to her arm* I... I can't believe I did that!  
  
Kagome: You wanna go again?  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh Yeah!!!  
  
Sango: lets go on the swings Miroku!  
  
Miroku: Let me push you!  
  
Sango: uh ok...  
  
Naraku: I'm free! Hehehe... *evil grin*  
  
Inuyasha: huh... eh I'm going to the sand box...  
  
Naraku: *runs around the play ground with an evil laugh*  
  
Inuyasha: o_0  
  
Sango: Higher Miroku!  
  
Miroku: I'm trying! *Gets knocked over when the swing comes back*  
  
Sango: Miroku! Are you ok?  
  
Miroku: Wha... What happened?  
  
Sango: *gives Miroku a hug* I'm sorry... I knocked you over on the swings...  
  
Miroku: she... she hugged me! Yay! *Hugs back*  
  
Sango: ...uhh... 0_ô eh whatever...  
  
Inuyasha: *looks at Naraku*  
  
Naraku: *Pushes Sango over* MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Sango: Hey!  
  
Miroku: I'll protect you! *Points his finger at Naraku* you leave my Sango alone!  
  
Naraku: Why don't you make me?  
  
Miroku: *jumps on Naraku and strangles him* I WILL!!!  
  
Sango: ... 0_0 hey Miroku don't kill him...  
  
Miroku: Don't you ever touch my Sango again!  
  
Sango: He... he's turning purple Miroku... 0_0 hey get off of him! *Rips them apart*  
  
Inuyasha: *chuckles*  
  
Kagome: hey look what there doing over there! Sesshy why is Naraku purple?  
  
Sesshomaru: *looks* I donno...  
  
Kagome: Oh never mind he's back to normal now! *goes down slide*  
  
Naraku: *Lying on the ground... then realizes where he is... stands up... looks around and walks away...*  
  
Inuyasha: ok... *walks over to the slides*  
  
Sesshomaru: ...0_o what do you want?  
  
Inuyasha: ...nothing that concerns you...  
  
Sesshomaru: *glares*  
  
Inuyasha: *glares back*  
  
Kagome: Uh...I'm going to go and check on Kouga...  
  
Sesshomaru: *continues to glare*  
  
Inuyasha: *continues to glare back*  
  
Kagome: *walks away*  
  
Inuyasha: *breaks the glare* h...hey were you going Kagome?  
  
Kagome: *runs*  
  
Naraku: *standing beside Kouga poking him with a stick*  
  
Kagome: 0_o  
  
Naraku: *sees Kagome and runs off with his stick*  
  
Kagome: ok... Hey Kouga are you ok?  
  
Kouga: wha? Oh hey Kagome!  
  
Kagome: you ok?  
  
Kouga: o ya I feel fine!  
  
Kagome: but Inuyasha knocked you over the head...  
  
Kouga: really?  
  
Kagome: ya...  
  
Kouga: o well ok...  
  
Kikyou: but he apologized... I don't know if you heard it though...  
  
Kouga: no I didn't....  
  
Kikyou: o well.... Hey you guys your parents will be here soon so go get ready to go!  
  
Kouga: but I lost half the day!  
  
Kikyou: it's your own fault for getting knocked over the head...  
  
Kouga: it is?  
  
Kikyou: ...go get ready!  
  
With in 15 minutes every one's parents came to pick them all up! Every one can't wait till tomorrow for some more 'fun'...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Don't worry! Just because the chapter is over doesn't mean I'm ending the story! Well I have other stories going right now and school I cant stop... so be patient for the next chapter! ^_~ Hope you liked it and sorry bout how long it took to write another one! 


	6. Whos this?

I was looking back on my other chapters and decided that there hasn't been enough brotherly conflict so I thought I'd add a little something .

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kikyou: sigh only the second day… how are I going to survive?

Kagome: what was that miss Kikyou?

Kikyou: uh… nothing… Umm lets take attendance! Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Here!

Kikyou: Kagome?

Kagome: Here!

Kikyou: Kouga?

Kouga: Here!

Kikyou: Miroku

Miroku: I'm here… but is Sango…

Kikyou: Sango… are you here?

Sango: yes I'm here. 

Miroku: YAY! Grabs her arm

Sango: why did I come to school today…

Kikyou: umm ok… Naraku?

Naraku: hi!

Kikyou: anyways… Sesshomaru?

Sessomaru: Five more minutes… huh? Oh me? Yes I'm here… unfortunately…Wha! I wanna go back to bed…

Kikyou: well that's every one!

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Kikyou: I'll get that… walks to the door Oh hello Kaede! This is the second time you came in less than a week…

Kaede: I know Kikyou but I have another student for your class! This seems to be very popular!

Kikyou: Yes I realize.

Kaede: The student's name is Shippo! He is a very lively young boy. The boy is standing behind her leg don't be shy young one! Kikyou he is a little younger than the rest but he should do fine.

Shippo: pushed out from behind Kaede

Kaede: Say hello!

Kikyou: Every one this is Shippo!

Class: Hello!

Shippo: …Hi?

Kaede: Now child that was not that hard now was it?

Shippo: shakes his head

Kikyou: Thank you Kaede! I will see you later.

Kaede: farewell!

Kikyou: walks back to front of the room

Shippo: fallows her

Kikyou: take your seats!

Everyone sits down

Kikyou: Hmm… were can I put you? Looks over at the boy's table and sees them punching each other… that isn't such great influence… Hmm looks over at Kagome's table You can go and sit over there!

Kagome: Hey Sesshy!

Sesshomaru: Yes?

Kagome: Look who's coming to our table!

Sesshomaru: …he's so… small --

Kagome: Hi!

Shippo: hello

Kagome: my name is Kagome and this is Sesshy… I mean Sesshomaru! 

Sesshomaru: blush call me Sesshomaru…

Shippo: Sesshy? 

Sesshomaru: don't ask…

Kagome: Heh… and that over there is Inuyasha points to Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Why is she pointing at me? 0o

Naraku: Why don't you ask?

Inuyasha: glares at Naraku

Naraku: chuckles

Inuyasha: watch out or I'll pull my tetsusaiga on you…

Naraku: glare the teta what a?

Inuyasha: TETSUSAIGA! It's a sword my daddy gave me! 

Naraku: ok… ==;;

Kagome: and beside him is Naraku, then Kouga!

Naraku: …now shes pointing at me? What I do?

Inuyasha: smirk why don't you ask?

Naraku: shut up…

Kagome: points to the last table over there is Sango and Miroku!

Shippo: well ok I think I got it….

Kagome: that's good! 

Kikyou: ok class its time for show and tell!!!

Class: groan

Kikyou: lets see…. We might as well go in order! Inuyasha do you have anything with you to share for show and tell?

Inuyasha: I do!

Kikyou: ok come to the front.

Inuyasha: walks up to the front proudly I have my sword that my daddy gave me! Pulls it out and it activates

Class: ooooooohhhhh… stares

Inuyasha: isn't it the best?

Sesshomaru: it was supposed to be mine…. glares at Inuyasha

Inuyasha: but its mine isn't it? Glares back

Sesshomaru: gets up and slowly walks towards Inuyasha you know I can take it away…

Inuyasha: As if you could… steps forward challenging his last remark

Sesshomaru: Is that a challenge?

Inuyasha: you chicken?

Sessomaru: is that a threat?

Inuyasha: …did it sound like one?

Shippo: you guys shut up and fight if you're going to fight!

Sesshomaru: stare with a shocked look on his face

Inuyasha: stares and lets his guard down

Sesshomaru: Jumps on Inuyasha pinning him to the ground

Inuyasha: get off of me!

Sessomaru: you ganna make me?

Inuyasha: I said get off! Kicks Sesshomaru off and jumps on him and tries to strangle him

Kikyou: takes them apart

Inuyasha: I know I know… I'm going! mumbles something about the stupid corner

Kagome: Miss Kikyou….

Kikyou: yes Kagome?

Kagome: why did you wait so long to take them apart?

Kikyou: ….uh I didn't notice…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I don't plan to stop this fanfiction! I like it and I wanna keep it just keep up the reviews ! No that wasn't a threat. …;; heh… well I hope you liked it! Bubbye till next time !


	7. yay! lunch!

Hehehe.... I'm hyper leave me alone... I'm just kidding about the leave me alone part... Read all you want!!! Heh... hyper ness kicking in!!! Ahhh!!!! LoL anyways... I'm glad you all like my stories and I think I better find more time so I don't loose my fans ! I think I lost some.... - darn... well at least I made some new fans thanks for reading!  
  
123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012  
  
Lunch hour...  
  
Kikyou: ok every one sit down and I'll hand out the lunches!   
  
Kagome: oh oh oh!!! Raises hands  
  
Kikyou: yes Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Can I help??? Jumps around in circles  
  
Kikyou: I guess there's no harm in that ==...  
  
Kagome: Yay!!!  
  
Kikyou: hands Kagome a basket of food okay take it out side and give every one an equal amount! !  
  
Kagome: thank you Miss Kikyou! Runs out side  
  
Inuyasha: ...so does that mean I can leave the stupid corner now?  
  
Kikyou: nothing is stupid... say you're sorry to the corner!  
  
Inuyasha: 0o you're not serious...  
  
Kikyou: C'mon it's not like you never talked to it before it has feelings too!!!  
  
Inuyasha: 0o it's a wall...  
  
Kikyou: you have spent more that half of the last two classes in that corner... I didn't think it would be that big of a deal to just say sorry...  
  
Inuyasha: Have you lost it?!?!  
  
Kikyou: ...do you think I have? 'Might as well scare the kid into being good...'  
  
Inuyasha: nods head then regrets it and starts to shake it... uh... stares at wall I... I... I uh... I'm sorry... Wall person... 'Gawd I feel stupid...'  
  
Kikyou: have you learned your lesson?  
  
Inuyasha: uh... sure... walls have feelings... mumbles under breath and my teacher has lost it...  
  
Kikyou: what was that???  
  
Inuyasha: runs out side  
  
Kikyou: evil chuckle that'll teach him...   
  
Out side...  
  
Kagome: Okay... what does every one want?  
  
Sesshomaru: I want... an APPLE!!!   
  
Inuyasha: ...I want an apple...-- glare  
  
Kouga: An apple sounds good!  
  
Naraku: ...I'm not getting involved... for get it I don't want it!  
  
Kagome: ...uh... I... I'll cut it 4 ways...  
  
Naraku: you can have my share Kagome... == I said I didn't want any!  
  
Kagome: Oh thank you Naraku!  
  
Inuyasha: glares at Naraku Kagome you can have mine too!  
  
Kagome: ...but I cut it just for you... pout  
  
Inuyasha: blush fine... what ever...  
  
Kagome: smiles that's good... 'hehe I just can't stand them fighting' okay... lets see shuffles through basket Oh look some crackers! I think you should have them! Hands crackers to Sesshomaru (they're in a bag)  
  
Shesshomaru: oh okay... thanks grabs them from Kagome  
  
Inuyasha: when are you going to get to me?  
  
Kagome: lets see shuffle shuffle you can have the banana!   
  
Inuyasha: ok! Grabs banana from Kagome Thanks!  
  
Kagome: hmm shuffles through the basket some more okay! Naraku you can have the orange!  
  
Naraku: thanks grabs the orange  
  
Kagome: gives Sango and Miroku a branch grapes sorry I just didn't want to divide them between you two so I hope you don't mind sharing!   
  
Miroku: smile sharing doesn't bother me!  
  
Sango: We'll be okay.  
  
Kagome: ok and Shippo you can have this slice of water melon!  
  
Shippo: yay! I love watermelon!  
  
Kagome hands every one a juice box and grabs herself a couple of strawberries ok there we go! Looks back inside the basket oh! Hey look sandwiches! hands every one a sandwich  
  
Every one: thank you!  
  
Every one sat and ate happily... but just then...  
  
Inuyasha: finishes banana and notices a daisy... hehehe... looks at Sesshomaru who is eating his crackers peacefully Plucks daisy out of ground and throws towards Sesshomaru's cracker bag... and misses  
  
Sesshomaru: ignores Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: plucks another one out of ground... throw and tries to hit cracker bag again... misses yet again... hits Shesshomaru in the head chuckles  
  
Sesshomaru: glares yet again stop it...  
  
Inuyasha: evil grin... plucks another daisy and throws it towards Sesshomaru's cracker bag... He actually gets it in! hehehe...  
  
Sesshomaru: slowly gets up... stands over Inuyasha... WHACK! Inuyasha gets clobbered...  
  
Inuyasha: Owww!!! Glares at Sesshomaru...  
  
Sesshomaru: smiles  
  
Inuyasha: chucks banana peel in Sesshomaru's face hehe...  
  
Sesshomaru: rumbles remaining crackers... chucks them at Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: IT'S IN MY HAIR!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: You deserved it...  
  
Inuyasha: ...you're mean...  
  
Sesshomaru: you started it...  
  
Kagome: ...==;; Stop it!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: surprised look  
  
Inuyasha: same surprised look  
  
Shippo: can't you guys just get along?  
  
Sesshomaru: who asked you?  
  
Shippo: well its obvious that you guys don't like each other! Why don't you just sit away from each other???  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: FINE! walk in different directions  
  
123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012  
  
well I hope you liked it!!! I'm so hyper right now... don't mind me! Well I thought I'd let you know this chapter was based on a true story... it happened to a friend of a friend of mine... but really this is basically every one of my lunch hours at my school! The one I wrote about is my lunch day today! It really is! Hehe... well now you know how nuts my friends are ( love them anyways )and how nuts my lunch is... only usually there is a teacher yelling at us for being so loud... or even running in the halls! What's wrong with running in the halls? Well unless you have a pair of succors ... then you should reconsider... anyways next one will be coming soon I hope you like it! 


	8. Shippo bad?

I don't think I'll stop this fan fiction for a long time . All my friends keep giving me inspiration special thanks to you guys! You know who you are ... hehe... Well here's the next chapter! Oh! P.S. –the reason I was putting Sesshomaru sleeping all the time was because cant you picture a chibi Sesshomaru curled up into a little ball asleep curled up on his tail??? hehe so cute!  
  
{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}  
  
Shippo: do those guys ever not fight?  
  
Kagome: well they haven't fought till school started...  
  
Shippo: I think I know what's going on...  
  
Kagome: what? I don't understand...  
  
Shippo: It's ok!  
  
Kagome: ok if you're sure!  
  
Shippo: I have something planed for them... (Evil grin)  
  
Kagome: Okay well could you go and get Inuyasha and Sesshy? Heh... I mean Sesshomaru...  
  
Shippo: Okay... I will... (Another evil grin again)  
  
Kagome: Is every one finished their lunches?  
  
Sango: Why yes I am! It was really good!  
  
Miroku: I agree! {Well of course}  
  
Kouga: Anything is lovely as long as I'm with you Kagome... (Looks dreamily at her)  
  
Kagome: uh... that's great... (Looks around for Inuyasha)  
  
Kouga: who are you looking for my love??? (Looks with her. Realizes he hadn't been knocked over the head yet...) hehehe...  
  
Kagome: uh...  
  
Naraku: since you didn't ask me my lunch was great thank you very much! (Crosses arms and looks away)  
  
Kagome: Oh I'm sorry! But I'm glad you liked it...  
  
Kouga: (looks around again... just in case) so Kagome... (smile) uh... you want to be my partner in the class today???  
  
Kagome: ummmm... you know Shippo is new to our class...  
  
Kouga: That has nothing to do with me (smiles again)  
  
Kagome: it has to do with me!  
  
Kouga: If... (Sniffle) you don't want to be (Sob) be with me... I'll... I'll... I guess I'll just go with Naraku! (Smiles at Naraku and grabs his arm)  
  
Naraku: (rolls eyes) If you must be my partner do me a favor and don't touch me... (Swipes arm away) eww... (Bends down and wipes arm on the ground) Kouga cuties...  
  
Kouga: I wish I were with Kagome... (Sigh)  
  
While this was happening Shippo was out for a... 'Walk'...  
  
Shippo: wow those guys must be really mad at each other... I can't find ether of them! (Spots Inuyasha) Hehehe...  
  
Inuyasha: (notices Shippo) What do you want?  
  
Shippo: uh... nothing...  
  
Inuyasha: Well go away kid! Can't I sulk in peace? (Turns away from Shippo and crosses arms)  
  
Shippo: Fine be like that! (Runs behind a tree and... POP! Turns into Kagome)  
  
Inuyasha: (Sees a small explosion and goes to check) Hey Kagome where did you come from?  
  
Shippo: (Tries to make voice higher) Uh... I came out for a walk! Heh...  
  
Inuyasha: oh well ok... (Sits down and leans against the tree)  
  
Shippo: (still trying to make voice higher) So uh... what you doing out here all alone?  
  
Inuyasha: (gives 'Kagome' a weird look) You ok? Your voice sounds funny...  
  
Shippo: (Even higher and squeaker voice) Uh... Nothings the matter! (Sweat drop)  
  
Inuyasha: Okay if you say so...  
  
Shippo: (voice back to normal squeakiness) So what do you think about the new guy?  
  
Inuyasha: That annoying brat?  
  
Shippo: (uses normal voice) HE IS NOT A BRAT!  
  
Inuyasha: (wide eyed) Okay... I'm sorry I never knew you felt so strongly about the little... (Looks behind 'Kagome') Hey when did you get that? (Grabs tail) Isn't this neat! (Yank!)  
  
Shippo: (Pop!) Ow! (Turns back to himself) Hey put me down!!!  
  
Inuyasha: (Snicker) I knew something was up as soon as your voice got all funny!  
  
Shippo: (swinging form Inuyasha's grip) Okay so I need some work... (Folds arms) well I almost had you going and you know it!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah whatever... (Sits down with legs crossed... still holding Shippo by his tail) Well let's see... what should I do to you for thinking you could trick me?  
  
Shippo: Ahhhh! Let me go! (Struggles but to no prevail...) ok fine... we'll find the middle ground...  
  
Inuyasha: what do u have in mind?  
  
Shippo: you let me go... and not to hurt me... I'll never trick you again... deal?  
  
Inuyasha: Okay... (Evil grin)  
  
Shippo: Okay! You can let me down now!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh yeah... heh...(puts Shippo onto the ground) lets shake on it! (Conjures up an innocent smile)  
  
Shippo: Okay! (Reaches hand out)  
  
Inuyasha: (grabs hand... tightens grip... starts hurling Shippo all over the place!)  
  
Shippo: ahhhhh! LET GO!!!  
  
Inuyasha: What?  
  
Shippo: LET GO!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh... Let go!  
  
Shippo: Yes!  
  
Inuyasha: you're the boss...(lets go of Shippo as he flies way off into the distance) wow... he flies pretty far for a little guy...  
  
Kagome: (walks up behind Inuyasha and looks in the direction he's looking at) What you looking at?  
  
Inuyasha: (so scared jumps up into the tree) Ahh!!  
  
Kagome: You loose something? (Stares at Inuyasha thinking it was in the tree)  
  
Inuyasha: (catches breath) YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!  
  
Kagome: I'm sorry...  
  
Inuyasha: Oh... it's ok. So what you come out here for?  
  
Kagome: Oh its time to go home!  
  
Inuyasha: already?  
  
Kagome: Yes.  
  
Inuyasha: okay  
  
Kagome: Hey do you know where Shippo went?  
  
Inuyasha: (looks towards were he had thrown him) Uh... he had to go home early...  
  
Kagome: oh well okay  
  
Inuyasha: want to walk back with me?  
  
Kagome: All right!  
  
Inuyasha: I'm glad...  
  
{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}  
  
Hehe... uh... I'm sorry! I really do love Shippo but I love Inuyasha and Shippo's realationship more! Hehe... well tell me what you think! I hope you guys like the story so far and I'll see you next time! 


	9. Where is every one?

I'm back!!!! And I'm so happy! I thought no one would read it tear . LoL I'm happy you people like it so much! I have so many ideas that I need to get down!!!!! So here I go!   
  
{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}  
  
Kikyou: Why did I take this job??? (Slouches over)  
  
Kagome: What's wrong Miss Kikyou?  
  
Kikyou: (very shocked...) why are you always the one to notice???  
  
Kagome: ...(0.o) I don't know...  
  
Kikyou: ... (long award silence...) uh... I think I'll take the attendance...  
  
Kagome: Okay... you do that...  
  
Kikyou: (gives Kagome a weird look)  
  
Kagome: (smiles innocently)  
  
Kikyou: anyways... Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: I'm here! ...Okay I really have to ask myself... why am I here???  
  
Kikyou: because this is school silly... Kagome... I know she's here...  
  
Kagome: (innocent smile...)   
  
Kikyou: (shudders) um.... Kouga?  
  
Kouga: I would never pass up a day to spend next to my beautiful princess Kagome! (Stares into her eyes)  
  
Inuyasha: (knocks Kouga over the head)  
  
Kouga: Oww! What was that for???  
  
Inuyasha: Your creping me out! And I know Kagome doesn't appreciate it ether!  
  
Kagome: (slowly slides away...)  
  
Kikyou: =. = Can I continue???  
  
Inuyasha: Please do! (Fake innocent smile...)  
  
Kikyou: ...alright... Miroku?  
  
Miroku: I am here!!!  
  
Kikyou: 0.o... I guess you noticed Sango already... okay... Sango is here.  
  
Sango: yeah I'm here.  
  
Kikyou: that's good always a perfect attendance! Ummm Naraku?  
  
Kagome: I don't mean to interrupt but I think every one has a perfect attendance...  
  
Kikyou: 0.o I think your right...  
  
Kagome: I know.   
  
Kikyou: (mumbles under her breath) that little know it all...  
  
Kagome: what was that?  
  
Kikyou: nothing... okay... Again Naraku???  
  
Naraku: yeah I'm here too...  
  
Kikyou: that's good! And Sesshomaru?  
  
Inuyasha: (looks at Kagome) ...hey did we ever tell him he could come in?  
  
Kagome: (shrugs shoulders)  
  
Kikyou: is he here or not?  
  
Inuyasha: I think he's outside...  
  
Kikyou: outside?  
  
Inuyasha: yes outside!  
  
Kikyou: what is he doing out there?  
  
Inuyasha: ummm I don't know...  
  
Kikyou: okay... (Walks over to the door... and opens it) SESSHOMARU!  
  
Sesshomaru: (ear twitches) hey... some one is calling me... (Gets up off the ground and walks back to the school.)  
  
Kikyou: what were you doing out there?  
  
Sesshomaru: I guess I fell asleep... hey what day is it?  
  
Kikyou: this is our 3rd day here...  
  
Sesshomaru: o well okay... I did fall asleep then...  
  
Kikyou: ...how did you manage that?  
  
Sesshomaru: I donno...  
  
Kikyou: 0.o okay... Shippo?  
  
WHAMM! Shippo smacks into the building.  
  
Shippo: oww...  
  
Kikyou: what was that?  
  
Inuyasha: (evil smirk) hehehe...  
  
Everyone runs out side to see what it was...  
  
Kagome: aww are you okay? (Peels Shippo off the wall)  
  
Shippo: (floats gently to the ground...) (groans)  
  
Every one: 0.o  
  
Shippo: (jumps up) (points accusing finger at Inuyasha) YOU!!!  
  
Inuyasha: (points at self and smiles an innocent smile) me?  
  
Shippo: Grrr... (Now is very frustrated)  
  
Inuyasha: (laughs) wow I didn't think I was that strong...  
  
Shippo: and he doesn't even care!  
  
Kikyou: 0.o okay I'm lost...  
  
Kagome: were did you come from??? (Looks around)  
  
Shippo: (points at Inuyasha again) He threw me around the whole world!!!  
  
Inuyasha: ...I said I didn't think I was that strong!!!  
  
Kikyou: do I have to put you in the corner again?  
  
Inuyasha: you wouldn't...  
  
Kikyou: try me...  
  
Inuyasha: I'm sorry your so weak Shippo!  
  
Kikyou: excuse me?  
  
Inuyasha: I'm sorry...  
  
Shippo: We had a deal...  
  
Inuyasha: you told me to let go...  
  
Shippo: You knew what I meant!!!  
  
Inuyasha: ...sure  
  
Kikyou: good every one is here! Lets go back in...  
  
Shippo: grrrr....  
  
Inuyasha: hehe!   
  
Kagome: okay then...  
  
Sesshomaru: wow sleep did me good... I'm not tired... 0.0  
  
Miroku: MY SANGO!!! (Latches onto Sango's arm)  
  
Sango: (About to struggle...) eh what ever...  
  
Kouga: I feel alone again... (Digs hand into pocket) {I know he doesn't have pants but work with me here! } (Pulls out a hat that is pink and fluffy) hehe (sticks on head)  
  
Naraku: Gak... (Laughs because it looks funny then walks over to Kouga to whisper in his ear) that hat makes you look like a girl...  
  
Kouga: (looks at Naraku a little hurt then brightens up) am I a pretty girl? (Flutters eye lashes)  
  
Naraku: Get away from me! (Kicks Kouga in the face and runs away)  
  
Kouga: (runs after Naraku) wait I was only kidding! Why does every one run away from me?  
  
Kikyou: Oh god and I can't even get out of this one...  
  
Kagome: out of what?  
  
Kikyou: nothing!!!  
  
Kagome: what is it though??  
  
Kikyou: stop following me...  
  
Kagome: why?  
  
Kikyou: because its annoying...  
  
Kagome: why?  
  
Kikyou: don't you start that!  
  
Kagome: why?   
  
Kikyou: umm class lets learn the alphabet today!  
  
Class: Yay!  
  
Kagome: why?  
  
Kikyou: grr...  
  
{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{  
  
Heheheheh... so happy!! (Points at self) hehehe anyways... I hope you liked it next chapter coming really quick!!! Bubbyes and cya'll later!! I hope that made sense bubbye now! 


	10. alphabet lesson

Hmmm I don't know what to talk about so I won't bore your with my babble... so here it is . ...the story that is... yeah I'm just going to stop talking...  
  
{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}  
  
Kikyou: every one sit down is your seats!  
  
Kagome: why?  
  
Kikyou: All right! You say that one more time you're going to the corner!!!  
  
Kagome: 0.o but... but...  
  
Kikyou: No buts!!! If I hear you say why one more time you're in the corner!!!!  
  
Kagome: (sniffle) I... I... didn't mean to... to... to bother you (whimper) miss Kikyou...  
  
Kikyou: ...oh... umm its ok... I guess...  
  
Kagome: Okay! .  
  
Kikyou: ...why do I always get suckered into these kinds of messes?  
  
Kagome: (skips off to her seat) La la la la!  
  
Kikyou: (sigh) well lets get started... (Looks at Kouga) ...ahem!  
  
Kouga: what?  
  
Kikyou: umm you know that we're not aloud hats at school...  
  
Kouga: Oh yeah... (Sits there for a while... looks around the room)  
  
Kikyou: Ahem!  
  
Kouga: Oh yeah!!! (Takes hat off head and puts it back in his pocket) . there we go!  
  
Kikyou: 0.o Okay are we ready now class???  
  
Class: Yes!  
  
Kikyou: finally... (Hands out a sheet of paper to the class)  
  
Inuyasha: what's all this junk?  
  
Kikyou: its not junk it's your work...  
  
Inuyasha: It looks like a bunch of scribbles... did you write this out your self?  
  
Kikyou: ...uh no... o.0  
  
Inuyasha: sure...  
  
Kikyou: (sigh) Grrr... (Finishes handing every thing out)  
  
Shippo: what's all this stuff?  
  
Kikyou: (walks to the front of the class) All right every one has to sit at a table that they have never been today!  
  
Inuyasha: (goes to Sango and Miroku's table)  
  
Naraku: (goes to Kagome's table)  
  
Shippo: (goes to Kagome's table)  
  
Sesshomaru: (goes to Sango and Miroku's old table)  
  
Miroku: (goes to Inuyasha's old table)  
  
Sango: (follows Miroku)  
  
Kouga: (goes over to Sango and Miroku's old table)  
  
Kagome: (goes to Sango and Miroku's old table)  
  
Kikyou: Has every one moved?  
  
Class: Yes...  
  
Kikyou: Okay lets get started! On your sheet there are all the letters of the alphabet and I want you to write them each out 10 times...  
  
Class: Okay...  
  
Kikyou: Good .  
  
10 minutes latter...  
  
Inuyasha: so what were we supposed to be doing?  
  
Kikyou: ...0.o why didn't you ask 10 minutes ago?  
  
Inuyasha: I don't know...  
  
Kikyou: (sigh) does anyone know what you're supposed to be doing?  
  
(Cricket)  
  
Kikyou: ...okay let's start by finding out what our names start with!  
  
Class: Okay! .  
  
Kikyou: Okay... Inuyasha what does your name start with?  
  
Inuyasha: ...and 'I'...  
  
Kikyou: how did you know that??? 0.o  
  
Inuyasha: easy! (Stands up) It's right there! (Points at screen)  
  
Kikyou: how long has that been there???  
  
Class: (looks up)  
  
Kikyou: why is it typing every thing I'm saying?  
  
Me: (types what ever there saying...) .  
  
Kikyou: how long have you been there???  
  
Me: Umm.... Since school started... 0.o  
  
Kikyou: so you've been just sitting there the whole time?  
  
Me: I guess so...  
  
Kikyou: okay... lets continue class...(glances back at me)  
  
Me: (waves at Kikyou)  
  
Kikyou: (ignores her) No one is aloud to cheat! You're not aloud to look at what she's writing!  
  
Class: But Inuyasha was aloud!  
  
Kikyou: FINE! We'll skip that lesson...  
  
Class: Yay!!!  
  
Kikyou: ...(0.o) does any one know anything about the alphabet?  
  
Kouga: (raises hand)  
  
Kikyou: Yes? .  
  
Kouga: If I could rearrange the alphabet (turns towards Kagome) I would put 'U' and 'I' together...  
  
Kagome: ...0.o  
  
Inuyasha: ...grrrrrrrrr  
  
Kagome: Ummm that's great...  
  
Kouga: (stares into her eyes) .  
  
Kagome: o well lets get on with the lesson here!!!  
  
Kikyou: 0.o  
  
Inuyasha: (mouth drops open)  
  
Kikyou: if your sure...  
  
Kagome: the sooner this is over the sooner we can go!  
  
Kikyou: Oh!  
  
Inuyasha: (phew!)  
  
Kouga: (sigh)  
  
Kikyou: Well I guess that's it for the day! (Wink, wink)  
  
Kagome: YES! Oh... I mean alrighty then... I guess we better go...  
  
Kouga: already?  
  
Kikyou: Yes...  
  
Inuyasha: alright... lets go then...  
  
Kikyou: class is dismissed!  
  
Class: All right! (Everyone but Kagome run out of the building)  
  
Kagome: ummm....  
  
Kikyou: yes what is it?  
  
Kagome: I just wanted to say... thank you.  
  
Kikyou: that's all right. .  
  
Kagome: Well I better go then .  
  
Kikyou: I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Kagome: Yes you will.  
  
Kikyou: bubbye then.  
  
Kagome: Good-bye. (Walks out the door)  
  
Kikyou: maybe this wont be so bad after all...  
  
Me: Yay!  
  
Kikyou: (jumps) YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!  
  
Me: Oops... um sorry...  
  
Kikyou: Maybe I should just wait until tomorrow to decide...  
  
{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}  
  
Yay! I finally have that chapter done! (Phew!) I'm so proud to say I'm finally introduced into my story! . Aren't I a wonderful actress? (Tear) I'd like to thank all my fans for believing in me and I'd... ah forget it the next chapter will be coming soon! . 


	11. the five senses

All right I'm back and here is the next chapter... a little rudder than the last but I think it's hilarious! ...I hope you do too .  
  
{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}} {{}}{{}}{{}}  
  
Kikyou: All right class! Today we're going to learn about the 5 senses!  
  
Inuyasha: the 5 what?  
  
Kikyou: senses... you'll see... well I have a whole bunch of great games to play!  
  
Kagome: what kind of game?  
  
Kikyou: well the first game will be to learn about taste.  
  
Sesshomaru: taste of what?  
  
Kikyou: You know, like when u eat, your lunch you can taste the flavor of the food, that's taste.  
  
Sesshomaru: I know that, I mean what do we taste?  
  
Kikyou: I only need one volunteer for this activity, how about u Sesshomaru?  
  
Sesshomaru: sure. Why not...  
  
Kikyou: all right, put this blindfold on (give Sesshomaru the blindfold)  
  
Sesshomaru: (puts the blindfold on) ok... now what?  
  
Kikyou: hold on (goes to her desk and takes out a Hershey Kiss) Okay I need u to open your mouth.  
  
Sesshomaru: ...you're not a dentist are u? 0.o  
  
Kikyou: ...no you're going to taste something.  
  
Sesshomaru: Ok. (Opens mouth)  
  
Kikyou: (places the Hershey Kiss in his mouth) Okay now can u tell me what that is by the taste?  
  
Sesshomaru: No I can't...  
  
Kikyou: do u want a hint?  
  
Sesshomaru: sure.  
  
Kikyou: its what your daddy wants before he leaves for work every morning.  
  
Miroku: (jumps up) OH MY GOD! SPIT IT OUT SESSHOMARU! IT'S A PIECE OF ASS!  
  
Sesshomaru: AHH! (Spits it out) are you trying to kill me?!? (Wipes tongue with shirt)  
  
Kikyou: 0.o... umm no wrong answer... its just a Hershey Kiss... you know when your daddy leaves for work... he just wants a kiss... 0.o  
  
Miroku: right...  
  
Kikyou: okay... next activity... lets try touch. Find something hot, cold, hard, and soft. The first one to find all 4 things gets a Hershey... never mind you get a candy.  
  
Every one ran around the room and looked.  
  
Inuyasha: Hard? ...(Pokes Kouga's head) seems pretty hard... is it made out of wood?  
  
Kouga: I don't know... why?  
  
Inuyasha: It seems hallow.  
  
Kouga: hey!  
  
Inuyasha: Kikyou, are heads made out of wood?  
  
Kikyou: no they are made out of bones.  
  
Inuyasha: Well that explains why its hard but why is Kouga's head hallow?  
  
Kikyou: Inuyasha! That's not very nice!  
  
Inuyasha: but its true!  
  
Kikyou: Go to the corner!  
  
Inuyasha: buy I have to find the other 3 things!  
  
Kikyou: ...I'm sure u can find them there...  
  
So Inuyasha was sent to the corner... and never did complete the activity  
  
Naraku: I found all 4 miss Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou: every one to the sitting area so Naraku can tell everyone about what he found. Inuyasha you can too.  
  
Everyone sat down in a circle.  
  
Naraku: (standing in the center of the circle) something hard is the table, something soft is Kagome's hand, and-  
  
Inuyasha: (deep growl)  
  
Everyone: (looks at Inuyasha)  
  
Inuyasha: (glares at Naraku)  
  
Naraku: (smirks) and something hot would be Inuyasha's temper, last is something cold was the water in the tap.  
  
Kikyou: good job Naraku!  
  
Naraku: no problem...  
  
Kikyou: next activity! Everyone close your eyes and I'm going to ring a bell you point to where you hear it!  
  
Everyone: (closes eyes and listens)  
  
Kikyou: (goes the there left and rings bell)  
  
Everyone: (hears bell and points to left)  
  
Kikyou: good now when you hear the bell I want u to fallow it. Now stand up and push your chairs in.  
  
Everyone: (gets up and pushes there chairs in)  
  
Kikyou: (stands near the door and rings the bell)  
  
Everyone: (walk to wards the door)  
  
Kagome: (bumps into the table)  
  
Miroku: (bumps into the chalkboard)  
  
Kouga: (falls on floor)  
  
Inuyasha: (trips over Kouga)  
  
Kikyou: who ever didn't fall don't move! Take off your blind fold the games over!  
  
Everyone: (takes off the blind fold)  
  
Inuyasha: (smacks Kouga over the head)  
  
Kouga: what was that for?  
  
Inuyasha: if it weren't for u I would have made it!  
  
Kikyou: ok... next activity! We will learn about sight. We will play 'I Spy'.  
  
They played for 15mins until everyone got bored...  
  
Shippo: well that was a waist of time we all know that we can see...  
  
Kikyou: fine... be like that... we'll go to the next thing then! We will do this and then we will go home. Now we are going to smell. Everyone take a deep breath and tell me what you can smell.  
  
Everyone: (deep breath) (smell air) (gag)  
  
Shippo: What use is there to having a nose if everything smells? (Plugs nose)  
  
Inuyasha: ewww someone farted!  
  
Class: gross!  
  
Kikyou: heh... like I said... ahem... class is over (Bats air away from nose and blushes) You can leave!  
  
Everyone runs for the door...  
  
{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}  
  
lol hope u liked it... oh and I haven't updated for a week because I was banned for a while from heh I uh... Forgot why...heh... but thanks for sticking with my story and I hope u like it! 


	12. umm just read it

I'm sorry I haven't written anything for a while... I couldn't think of anything to write for a while... it really sucks when you can't think of what to write... I felt horrible... but yeah it's ok now.

{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}

Kikyou: All right class lets try something new!

Sango: What is it?

Inuyasha: bet its stupid...

Kagome: why so grouchy?

Inuyasha: I don't know...

Miroku: You must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

Inuyasha: ...my bed is against the wall. There is only one side to wake up off of 0.o

Miroku: ...ummm

Kikyou: It's just a saying Inuyasha, you know like "an apple a day keeps the doctor away."

Kouga: I love apples!

Sesshomaru: (rolls eyes)

Kouga: What?

Sesshomaru: ...never mind

Shippo: I don't like doctors...

Kikyou: Okay so everyone understands?

Class: Yes Miss Kikyou

Kikyou: Good! Now lets get started... Today will be opposite day! Now.... (Looks around the room and comes across Naraku) ah! Naraku would you be kind enough to give us an example?

Naraku: fine.... Mine is I like school.

Kikyou: ...you mean u don't like school right?

Naraku: well if your going to translate it ya...

Kikyou: ...you little 0.o I mean!

Naraku: (laughs)

Kikyou: grr... well go have fun with it!

Inuyasha: hehehe

Kouga: I can't do it!

Shippo: Can't do what?

Kouga: say the opposite of what I feel for Kagome!!! (Breaks down crying) Especially to her face! (Sob)

Sesshomaru: I'll tell her! (Walks up to Kagome with a huge smile on his face) Hey Kagome! Kouga thinks you so ugly and u smell funny! Oh! And he wanted to know if that was your face or did you neck throw up?

Kouga: NOOOOO!!

Kagome: Okay thanks for telling me.

Sesshomaru: ...what?

Inuyasha: ...

Kagome: tell him I said the opposite!

Sesshomaru: ...the opposite... does that mean you say something good or something bad? 0.o

Kikyou: very good use of opposite day!!! You get a gold star! I'm going to put it on the chart!

Sesshomaru: I'm so lost! 0.ô

Shippo: ...I guess you have an invisible chart that we all can't see then huh? (looks around the room)

Kikyou: ...ummm (makes a little chart with every ones name on it) see its right there! (Points to it)

Shippo: ...okay

Kikyou: (puts the gold star beside Kagome's name) Very good Kagome, I'm so proud.

Kagome: (smiles sweetly)

Inuyasha: hehehe... Hey Kouga.

Kouga: Ya?

Inuyasha: You know how cool you are? (Tries to hold in laugh) You're the coolest person I know! (Laughs uncontrollably) Your like... (Long laugh) my roll model! (laughs so hard he can't breath)

Kouga: (Has a big smile on his face) Oh really? (Smiles proudly) well you know... the coolest? I mean sure I'm great and all but... (Thinks for a second) HEY!

Inuyasha: (still can't breath) You're so.... (Deep breath) gullible! (Still can't stop laughing)

Kouga: Well... well you're so... so mean!

Inuyasha: (Laughs harder)

Kouga: Arg! I mean you're so nice! ...That doesn't make sense!!!

Sesshomaru: ...what's so funny Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: (gasping for air)

Shippo: I've been watching the whole time...

Sesshomaru: well what's so funny then?

Shippo: Kouga is just being dumb... again...

Sesshomaru: well it all makes sense now.

Inuyasha: (falls over laughing)

Sesshomaru: (kicks Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: What was that for???

Sesshomaru: ...nothing

Inuyasha: (stands up) well (pokes Sesshomaru with a stick)

Sesshomaru: Hey! (Grabs a stick and pokes him back)

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru battle it out for about... 5 minutes.

Kikyou: What are you guys doing??

Inuyasha: he started it!

Sesshomaru: Nah-uh!

Inuyasha: Yea-huh!

Sesshomaru: Nah-uh!

Inuyasha: Yea-huh!

Kikyou: YOUR BOTH GOING TO THE CORNER!!!

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: NOOO!

Kikyou: GET GOING!!!

...So they went

Inuyasha: you know you're the better brother!

Sesshomaru: ...No you are!

Inuyasha: Nah-uh!

Sesshomaru: Yea-huh!

Kikyou: ...fine leave the corner

Inuyasha: you suck Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: yea you too Inuyasha.

Kikyou: well I've had enough of you guys... I mean it's time to go home!

The Chart

Inuyasha : 0 stars

Kagome : 1 star

Kouga : 0 stars

Miroku : 0 stars

Naraku : 0 stars

Sango : 0 stars ... (miroku's fake star)

Sesshomaru: 0 stars

Shippo : 0 stars

{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}

Sorry I couldn't get it finished sooner... (Whispers) there have been creepy things happening. Yesterday when I was just about to finish the fan fiction the V.C.R started to play... it was so creepy!!! ...Now I'm scared to be in the living room alone:'(

(Runs upstairs)


	13. What do you want to be when your all gro...

So sorry everyone for not updating in so long, I'll try my best to continue these! again sorry about taking forever, but now its here. Oh and for those who care… I LOVE LIFE! XD

Kikyou: Good morning everyone!

Class: Good morning Miss Kikyou!

Kagome: Miss Kikyou, what are we doing today?

Kikyou: I'm glad u asked Kagome! Today, bye the end of the day, I would like all of you to share with the class what you want to be when you're older.

Kagome: oh ok…

Inuyasha: …What's the matter Kagome?

Kagome: oh, nothing…

Inuyasha: you can tell me

Kagome: I don't know what I want to be when I grow up.

Miroku: When I'm older I want to be a Photographer! And I think Sango should a model, because a photographer needs something to take pictures of! (Grabs Sango's arm) …or I could be what my dad is…or a writer either way, just as long as I'm with Sango!

Sango: (looks at Miroku on her arm) …umm I'm not sure if I want to be a model. I really want to own a bakery.

Miroku: why not be both???

Sango: well what does a model do?

Miroku: they let me take pictures of them XD

Sango: I guess I could try this.

Miroku: YAY! (Huggles) XD

Sango: heh… ummm (Hugs back)

Miroku: o.o you're… you're…. OH MY GAWD YOU'RE HUGGING ME!!! XD

Sango: heh... yeah I am.

Miroku: …YAY! XD

Inuyasha: All I know is I'm going to be strong when I'm all grown up.

Kouga: I'm going to be a firefighter when I'm older!

Sesshomaru: …yeah I bet

Kouga: Hey! I'm going to save lives!!!

Sesshomaru: …stay away from me

Kouga: what I do?

Sesshomaru: when I'm older I'm going to be a policeman XD man do I love doughnuts. Sleeping nice too XD.

Kikyou: heh… I don't think that's what they do… at work.

Sesshomaru: …riiight

Shippo: I want to be a lawyer! XD I'm good at lying… I mean I never lie (looks innocent)

Everyone: awwwww

Shippo: hehehehe

Naraku: I'm going to be hit man…

(Cricket noises)

Naraku: oops I mean I'm going to be astronaut!

Kikyou: …wise choice o.o

Kagome: what did u want to be when you were little Miss Kikyou?

Kikyou: I've always wanted to be teacher.

Kagome: really?

Kikyou: …no not really (sigh) well lets do our presentations! Alphabetical order!

Inuyasha: It doesn't matter to me what I'm going to be as long as I'm big and strong!

Kagome: …I don't know what I want to be…I …I …I don't want to grow up!

Kikyou: none of us ever do but I'm sure what ever you choose to be you will be very good at it (:

Kagome: you mean I don't have to know what I want to be right now?

Kikyou: no, and no one will ever make u choose right away, you can't be what ever you want.

Kagome: well right now I like being a kid; I don't want to grow up.

Kikyou: its all right, you'll know what you want to be one day

Kouga: I'm going to be a FIREFIGHTER! XD

Sesshomaru: you're sure you're not going to just be the siren? O.o

Kouga: …no I am going to be a firefighter!

Kikyou: okay, okay! That's enough now…

Miroku: I'm going to be three things when I'm all grown up! I'm going to be a photographer/writer and follow in my father's footsteps!

Kikyou: wow that's great Miroku

Miroku: and I can do all of these as long as Sango's by my side!

Kikyou: how sweet (:

Naraku: when I'm older I'm going to be a hitma… An astronaut! XD

Kikyou: …good

Sango: when I'm all grown up I'm going to own my own bakery (:

Miroku: AND?

Sango: …and a part time model

Miroku: that's right (big smile)

Sesshomaru: A cop's life for me! XD (sigh) eating doughnuts and sleeping all day! It'll be great!

Kikyou: …all right, and last but not least Shippo.

Shippo: I'm going to be a lawyer because… the law is nice (:

Kikyou: awww that's great (smile)

Shippo: hehe I'm so good at this lying thing already!

Kikyou: what was that?

Shippo: …nothing!

Kikyou: okay (:

Naraku: (rolls eyes)

Kikyou: well thanks for sharing everyone now its time to go home! Bye, bye everyone!

Again sorry for taking forever, I have a whole bunch of new ideas! Thanks fans that have stuck with the story for so long! Hope you enjoy, more to come.


	14. SANGO!

Well here's the next chapter (: I love writing these! Hope you liked the last one. Right now school is awesome (not the actual school part… just the part where you're able to hang out with friends all day and meet… people XD) lol.

Special thanks to: The-Female-Inuyasha.

Thank you for this idea, you rock XD.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kikyou: Welcome back class.

Miroku: (looks around franticly)

Class: good morning Miss Kikyou

Miroku: …0.0

Kikyou: well since everyone's here lets start the day!

Miroku: OH MY GAWD!

Kikyou: what's the matter Miroku???

Miroku: WHERES SANGO???

Kikyou: (looks around) Oh that's right; her mom called in saying that Sango will be missing school today. She's sick.

Miroku: IS SHE OK???

Kikyou: yes she's fine she just has a cold, I'm sure she'll be back to school tomorrow. (:

Miroku: Sa… Sang…. Sango's not here today? o.o

Kikyou: …She has a cold she will be better by tomorrow.

Miroku: WHAT IF SHE ISN'T? What… what if she doesn't come back for a long time?

Kikyou: Don't worry Miroku she's ok.

Miroku: …Sango isn't here today… (Latches on to… nothing) whaaaaaaa

Everyone: …o.o

Miroku: I'll be… I'll be… oh my gawd I'm going to die (curls up into a little ball on the floor and rocks back and forth)

Sesshomaru: …hey Kikyou said that Sango would be back tomorrow.

Miroku: but… but its so far away!

Inuyasha: I don't know why you care so much that she's not here today. The teachers said she's going to be back tomorrow! Get over it!

Miroku: (glares at Inuyasha) Tomorrow isn't today! (Rolls away)

Inuyasha: Feh (shakes head)

Naraku: (leans over towards Inuyasha and whispers in his ear) I bet you'd be pretty sad if Kagome wasn't here everyday. (Smirks)

Inuyasha: (glares at Naraku) Like I'd care…

Shippo: Hey where'd Kagome go?

Inuyasha: (glances up and looks around)

Naraku: (chuckles)

Inuyasha: shut up!

Kagome: (kneeling down to talk to Miroku who's curled up on the floor) Hey… you all right?

Miroku: (doesn't look at Kagome)

Kagome: are you ok?

Miroku: (shakes head)

Kagome: c'mon now it'll be ok Miroku, you know she will be back by tomorrow.

Miroku: are… are you sure?

Kagome: Very (:

Miroku: Thanks…

Kagome: No problem, anything I can do to make you feel better?

Miroku: A hug would help (:

Kagome: (hugs Miroku)

Miroku: I feel better, thanks for being a friend (:

Inuyasha: …he gets a hug? …Just like that? (Twitch)

Kouga: (walks over and stands beside Inuyasha, looks around) …what cha' looking at?

Inuyasha: (turns to the opposite direction) nothing

Kouga: …k XD

Sesshomaru: (rolls eyes)

Inuyasha: (grumble) he gets a hug and I don't (grumble)

Naraku: why don't you just ask for one?

Inuyasha: do you honestly think it's just that easy?

Sesshomaru: it is! (Walks over to Kagome) can I have a hug?

Kagome: sure (: (hugs him)

Sesshomaru: thanks XD (goes back to the guys) see

Inuyasha: 0.0…

Kouga: (goes over to Kagome) can I have a hug???

Kagome: …o.o maybe latter

Inuyasha: HAHAHA!

Kouga: shut up!

Inuyasha: …what if she says no?

Naraku: if you'd prefer I could go and ask for a hug rather than you. (Starts walking towards Kagome)

Inuyasha: YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!

Naraku: heh k will do

Inuyasha: …eh what do I care? I don't need a hug -.-

Naraku: (heads towards Kagome)

Inuyasha: okay! (Heads towards Kagome)

Kagome: hi Inuyasha (:

Inuyasha: heh… hi Kagome, ummm (looks at the ground) can I have a hug?

Kagome: (smiles) of course you can. (hugs Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: (blushes insanely) heh thanks Kagome.

Kagome: no problem, wow everyone sure misses Sango

Inuyasha: missing Sango? Oh …yeah that's why I wanted a hug XD

Kagome: hope your feeling better

Inuyasha: yes, much better (:

Kagome: good

Miroku: (is making a 'get better soon' card)

Shippo: What are you doing Miroku?

Miroku: I'm making sure that Sango will get better

Shippo: how are u doing that?

Miroku: Cards always make people feel better

Shippo: …why?

Miroku: (stops working) …Um-good question, I got a card when I was sick and then I got better!

Shippo: oh can I help!

Miroku: of course! XD

Everyone came to look at what they were doing.

Everyone: can I help too?

Miroku: of course!

Inuyasha: I want to sign in black!

Kouga: I want to sign next to Kagome's name!

Inuyasha: Back off!

Kagome: …o.o I'll sign right there (signs in the corner)

Kouga: me next!

Inuyasha: (pushes Kouga out of the way) you wish! (Signs name beside Kagome's)

Kouga: not fair! (signs)

Inuyasha: your not fast enough or bight enough XD

Sesshomaru: get out of the way so I can sign and then leave. (Signs and then goes and sits in his seat)

Naraku: (looks at everyone funny and signs the card)

Shippo: hmm (looks at card and chooses his spot, signs)

Kikyou: (signs) this was a great idea Miroku

Miroku: thank you XD I couldn't just sit around!

Kikyou: it was very thoughtfull

Miroku: Yes! Now the best for last! (Signs his name and underneath his name he writes "get better soon, I miss you") (: There, perfect.

Kikyou: Well on my way home I'll drop it off at Sango's house. It's time to go home everyone. Bye.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hope you liked it XD Remember to review! Thanks for viewing and if u have a request for a chapter please say it, you can e-mail me at or just put it in the review, thanks! Bye!


	15. welcome back

I'm having so much fun doing these XD because I know people… that in our group… this would definitely happen XD.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kikyou: good morning class!

Miroku: SANGO!!!! (Tackle hugs her)

Sango: Ahh! (Falls over)

Miroku: I missed you!!!

Sango: heh really? (:

Miroku: I wouldn't have been able to handle you not here another day.

Sesshomaru: …he was loosing his mind o.o

Everyone: yeah (Nods head)

Miroku: (ignores group) Don't leave a again

Sango: I won't leave again, being sick sucks.

Naraku: …you know what really sucks?

Shippo: What?

Naraku: …a vacuum cleaner

Sesshomaru: (blinks… rolls eyes and walks away)

Kouga: (tilts head) I don't get it…

Miroku: …anyways (looks back to Sango)

Sango: (Pulls out the card every one made for her) and thank you everyone for this beautiful card (: it made me feel a lot better

Miroku: (whispers to Shippo) told you Shippo!

Shippo: wow it really worked!

Sango: um, Miroku you're still lying on me

Miroku:  I know (big smile)

Sango: Miroku!

Miroku: okay fine (stands up and helps Sango up) hehe

Naraku: so how was being sick?

Shippo: did you miss us?

Kouga: did you puke?

Kikyou: Kouga!

Kouga: what?

Sango: Being sick was so boring.

Miroku: because I wasn't there huh? (Big smile)

Sango: …yes I missed you all very much.

Miroku: so you missed me huh? (Bigger smile)

Sango: o.o and no I didn't puke, I just had a cold, but I'm all better.

Miroku: that's good (hugs Sango)

Sango: and I'm glad to be back

Kagome: …what's the matter Inuyasha? You haven't said anything.

Inuyasha: …nothing

Kagome: you look very sad, what's the matter?

Inuyasha: I said nothing ok!

Kagome: …I'm sorry (walks off)

Inuyasha: oh no, now what am I supposed to do? Two things wrong in one day… just great (Grumble)

Naraku: good job Inuyasha (smirks) I think you scared her off

Inuyasha: no I didn't!

Naraku: are you sure?

Inuyasha: (thinks) ….oh man

Sesshomaru: what's going on?

Inuyasha: nothing!

Sesshomaru: geez don't freak out! What I do to you?

Inuyasha: arg why doesn't everyone just leave me alone???

Kouga: what? (Puts hand on Inuyasha's shoulder)

Inuyasha: grrr… don't touch me

Kouga: what?

Inuyasha: (grabs the hand on his shoulder and flips him onto the floor) I said don't touch me!

Kouga: (lying on the floor in shock) …0.0

Sesshomaru and Naraku: (laughing there heads off)

Kikyou: HEY!

Inuyasha: oh just perfect!

Kikyou: Mr! Your going to the cor-

Inuyasha: yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I'm going to the corner (walks over to the corner sulking with his head down)

Kagome: (tugs on Kikyou's shirt)

Kikyou: Yes Kagome?

Kagome: Would I be aloud to go and talk to Inuyasha to see what's wrong?

Kikyou: Yes you may Kagome.

Kagome: Thank you Miss Kikyou!

Kikyou: That's all right Kagome.

Kagome: (goes off to Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: (feels a hand on his shoulder) get lost Kouga!

Kagome: …it's me

Inuyasha: I thought no one was aloud to visit the person in the corner.

Kagome: I'm aloud I asked.

Inuyasha: …oh

Kagome: what's the matter? Why do you look so sad?

Inuyasha: o.o its nothing

Sesshomaru: (snicker) It's because you forgot your blan-

Inuyasha: (jumps up and cover's Sesshomaru's mouth)

Sesshomaru: (takes Inuyasha's hands off of his mouths) Ew gawd don't touch me! (Wipes his mouth on his shirtsleeve.) Hehe…are hiding something Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: (glares) no…

Kagome: leave him alone I'm sure he'll tell us if he wants to.

Sesshomaru: …fine ruin my fun (walks away)

Kagome: …you want to tell me?

Inuyasha: …not really o.o

Kagome: that's alright… if you want to talk to someone I'm always here (:

Inuyasha: (smiles) thanks

Kagome: no problem (gives him a hug)

Inuyasha: …heh (blushes a little) thanks (:

Kikyou: (has been watching them) awww (: well class I say its time to pack it up and go home!

Class: YAY! XD

Inuyasha: (just about to leave… opens backpack… and finds….) blankie! All that worry for nothing XD.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Thank you The-Female-Inuyasha for the idea for this story!

Hey hope you liked it! XD and no I will not make Kouga any smarter -.- I love the character, don't get me wrong but this would happen to be my fan fiction so I don't plan on changing how I make my characters act… and I'm sorry to inform you 'shadow wolf' but you are NOT a wolf -.- welcome to reality… you do realize that these people are NOT real… they cant love you… and again your not a wolf…

AND Sesshomaru slept before because if YOU were lord Sesshomaru would you not sleep when you felt like it? Arg… anyhow… you're still reading it right? So I guess you like the fan fiction… you've stuck with it this long. (: (Sigh) anyways… I appreciate all your comments you have left for me to read but I am NOT going to make Kouga suddenly not as blond as he is in this fan fiction… (Sigh) don't hate me! XD thanks for sticking with me XD its really fun to write these XD don't make it not fun anymore but keep with the comments everyone has an opinion… yeah... I'm ganna stop XD

Bye-bye!!! XD

Sorry for all my ranting but my god… you know it feels better to get stuff off your chest… THANK YOU ALL MY FANS! LOVE YOU ALL!!! XD (even if you don't like how some characters act -.-)


End file.
